A Love As Cold As Death - A Hiccstrid Fanfction
by EmilyTheElephant
Summary: You know the story Corpse Bride? Just imagine it with DreamWorks characters and you have this.
1. Chapter One - According To Plan

HiJack / HiccStrid

Title: A Love as Cold as Death

Rating: T

Pairings: Hijack (M/M), Hiccsrtid (F/M)

Warning: We cope with death, mild romance, and there's a homosexual character that is essential to the story.

AU: Corpse Bride / Victorian Age

Hey guys! I understand that many people have written this kind of fanfiction, but none of which are very close to the original. So, I tried to write a fanfiction while watching the movie. I hope you all like it! X

Also, due to certain circumstances, Stoick is alive, and so is Valka. And this is also younger Hiccup.

Chapter One - According to Plan

As always, he was drawing.

Hamish Horrendous Haddock (or Hiccup), was exceptional artist, especially with dragons and butterflies. Today, he had chosen a butterfly to draw. The creature was a radiant royal blue, but still looked like a monarch. He let the pencil dance upon the paper, as a masterpiece quickly formed. He heard his parents slowly start to sing, and it dawned on him; today was his wedding rehearsal with Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup rushed down to see what his parents were singing about, and they stopped humming their little tune. "Ah, there you are, Hiccup!" his father cheered. "Isn't it a beautiful day for a wedding?"

"It's a rehearsal, dad," Hiccup reminded him.

"A rehearsal for a glorious wedding!" Valka continued.

'Ugh... they were really sucked into this' Hiccup thought to himself.

"Now Hiccup, don't look at me like that The Hofferson's rely on our money to prevent them from the poorhouse. We are supposed to be generous, caring people!"

"I know, I know!" groaned Hiccup. "I understand..."

It took an eternity, but they finally arrived at the Hofferson's palace.

"What if I don't love Ms. Hofferson?" Hiccup asked.

"She's your bride, why not call her by her name?" Stoick laughed.

Hiccup hated his fate. He hated his parents. He hated his life. Some days he wish he wished he could wreck it all, and to end everything.

As Lord and Lady Hofferson answered the door, Hiccup quickly slipped past them. The first thing he saw was a creaky old piano. He decided he had nothing better to do then to sit down at the piano and plunk at the keys. After about two minutes, he heard footsteps walk violent towards his side.

"Not too shabby, Mr. Haddock. Not too shabby"

It was his future bride, Astrid Hofferson.

"Oh, um… hi -" he said awkwardly. "You must be Ms. Hofferson,"

"The one and only!" She responded with enthusiasm. "And call me Astrid."

"Of course, after all we are getting… m-m-m-" he stuttered.

"Married," she corrected.

"Yes… Married…"

Hiccup was terrified. Surely Astrid was beautiful, but he didn't really want to marry one he just met. However, he felt a little more comfortable now he knew a little bit about her. Would it blossom into romance or shrivel into feud?

"What are you doing?" Astrid's mother called. "You can't be alone together! Here we are, a minute to five, and your still not at the rehearsal!"

"Sorry…" he stumbled, "Well, we should PROBABLY get on our way."

Astrid only smiled.

Chapter Two - The Perfect Vows

"FROM THE BEGINNING, Mr. Haddock," The pastor exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" Hiccup responded. "With this candle, I will -"

But the candle refused to light.

"With this candle…" he repeated impatiently.

"Mr. Haddock!" yelled the pastor.

The candle had finally lit, only to be blown out by Hiccup's own breath. Astrid laughed softly, trying to act as ladylike as she could.

"Let's try it again!" exclaimed the pastor angrily.

"With this hand - I will -"

"RIGHT."

Hiccup soon noticed which hand he needed to hold up - his right hand. He swapped the candle to his left hand, and held his other high.

"With this hand," he said, stepping forward four times. "I will -" he was cut off by a large alter.

"THREE steps, Mr. Haddock. Can you not count? Do you even wish to be married?"

"No!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"You don't?" Astrid asked.

"No! I do not - not wish to be married!" He corrected.

"Pay attention! Have you even remembered to bring the ring?"

It dawned upon him. The ring. He quickly pulled it out of his vest pocket, only to drop it upon the floor. He scrambled to pick it up and as the pastor exclaimed "Dropping the ring!" As Hiccup scrambled through the open floor, he found the ring under a wooden chair, coincidentally the one Astrid's mother was sitting on. Only he forgot that he was holding the candle and he set poor Lady Hofferson's dress on fire.

After five minutes of screaming, yelling, and exclaiming "THIS YOUNG BOY IS NOT READY FOR MARRIAGE!" a mysterious hand appeared, and put out the fire with a glass of wine.

"Lord Black," he smirked. "Forever at your service,"

"Is he from your side of the family?" Lord Hofferson asked his wife.

"I can't recall. Fishlegs! Save a seat for this 'Lord Black'" she called her servant.

"I'm not one for dates," Lord Black continued, "I believe I arrived a day early for the ceremony…"

"Doesn't matter anyway," interrupted the pastor. "This boy shall not be married until he properly recites his vows!

"You man…" he said to Hiccup, "Learn your vows."

Hiccup immediately ran into the woods, feeling like he was going to cry. He started to slowly grow found of Astrid, and yet he blew it all. He practiced his lines within the woods, wanting to marry her as soon as possible.

"With this hand, I will take your wine - wait, that's not right"

"With this hand, I will cut your… that's disturbing…"

"With this candle… I will… I will…" he paused. "Set your mother on fire."

Then he thought of Astrid. She treated him better than any other female had. She had a kind face around him. He thought that marrying her was a dream, as if someone would never protest. He smiled, took a deep breath, and thought of Astrid as he continued to pronounce his vows.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows"

"Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine"

"With this candle, I will light your way through darkness"

He slid his ring on an outgrown root of a tree.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine!" He finished.

Then, the ground shook. The trees rattled. Crows swarmed around the empty glen. All of a sudden, the root grabbed Hiccup's hand and tried to yank him down to the cold, snow-covered ground. As he yanked away, the root (shaped like a hand) was yanked with him, and he was finally safe.

Just then, a blue and black figure emerged from the ground, slowly but surely. Once it rose, a small voice whispered the words "I do".

Hiccup ran as fast as he could, as far away from the creature as possible. The figure was blurry, so it distracted his vision. After hours of running, and hearing the whisperings of "I know you're right here…" Hiccup reached a creaky old bridge where he thought he was safe. Until he slowly turned around and saw, of all things, a young man. Around his age, if not a few years older, maybe two or three. He was wearing a torn vest and button-down shirt or the colors black and blue. He smirked and told Hiccup;

"Now you're in my world,"

He closed his eyes to try and wake up from his apparent dream, but all the happened was something cold softly kissed his warm lips…

And then - everything went pitch black.


	2. Chapter Two - A Murder Most Foul

(Hey guys! This is going to be a midget chapter, but I promise the next on is longer!)

- If the text is surrouded by these, that means they are singing. Corpse Bride IS a musical -

Lastly; Sorry if it sounds so rushed, I just want to reach the romantic Hijack parts! I'll edit it later! (I actually don't like Hiccstrid as much as Hijack)

Hiccup woke up to one of the strangest things he'd ever seen: Skeletons. Walking, talking skeletons.

"A new arrival!" A woman called.

"He must have fainted," called that goddamned voice of the boy from before. "Are you alright?"

"Okay - what is going on here?" Hiccup called out.

"By Jove, man! It looks like we've got ourselves a breather!" One said

"Does he have a dead brother?"

"He's still soft!"

He saw a smaller skeleton yell "A toast! To the newlyweds!"

"NEWLYWEDS?!" Hiccup screamed.

"Well duh!" Said the teenager from earlier. "In the woods. You said your vows so perfectly!" He replied, sounding enthusiastic.

"I did?" Hiccup asked himself. "I DID!" He then started banging his head against the table, yelling "WAKE UP!" Over and over.

"So Jack…" said a winged, creepy looking fairy-ish creature that approached to Hiccup from Jack's EYE, "This must be your savior!"

"Get back in there!" Yelled Jack in a whisper tone, pushing the fairy back inside. "Fairies!" He said while forcing a laugh.

"EW!" He screamed. He then grabbed the sword that went through the 'to-the-newlywed' dwarf-man (who was clearly Napoleon) and instead grabbed the skeleton with him.

"ALRIGHTY! I've got a - dwarf - and I'm not afraid to use him!" Hiccup yelled. "NOW I WANT SOME QUESTIONS AND I WANT THEM NOW!"

"Answers." Said the dwarf. "I think you mean answers."

"Oh yeah, right. Now tell me what's going on!"

"Well…" the boy interrupted, "It's a REAL long story."

"What a story it is!" Said a mysterious skeleton.

"A tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul…"

And then - music started playing.

"They aren't going to sing, are they?" Hiccup asked the boy.

"They most certainly are… they do this all the time." The boy laughed.

- Hey, give me a listen you corpses of cheer -

- At least those of you who still got an ear -

- I'll tell you a story, make a skeleton cry -

- Of our perfect Prince Charming, and, of course, how he died -

And then everyone but the two teenagers started singing along.

- Die, Die, we all pass away -

- We don't wear a frown, 'cause it's really okay -

- You might try to hide -

- You might try to pray -

- But we all end up the remains of the day -

- Well, our boy was sure handsome, known for miles around -

- When a mysterious stranger came into town -

- He was pretty good looking, and down on his cash -

- And our little boy? Well he feel hard and fast -

- But his daddy said no -

- He just couldn't cope -

- So our lovers came up with a plan to elope -

- Die, Die, we all pass away -

- We don't wear a frown, 'cause it's really okay -

- You might try to hide -

- You might try to pray -

- But we all end up the remains of the day -

Hiccup had no other chance. He slowly tried to slip away, before he constantly wound up in the boy's arms. He squirmed out, only to be caught again. He figured to let them finish before he made his escape.

- So they conjured a plan to meet late at night -

- They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight -

- Now his father's new suit had fit like a glove -

- You don't need much, if you're really in love -

- Except for a few things, or so I'm told -

- Like the family jewels or a satchel of gold -

- And next to the graveyard by the old oak tree -

- On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three -

- He was ready to go, yet where could he be? -

"AND THEN?" They asked in unison.

"He waited…"

"AND THEN?"

"There in the shadows, was it the male?"

"And then?"

He laughed maniacally, "He said 'hello baby,' while pushing him into a frozen lake -

"And everything went black"

- When he opened his segues, he was dead as gust -

- The jewels were missing and his heart was bust -

- So he made a vow, lying under that tree -

- He would wait for his true love to come set him free -

And then Hiccup started running.

- Always waiting for someone to ask for his hand -

- Then out of the blue comes this GROOVY young man -

- Who'll finally love him with a love so true -

- And that's the story of our own corpse groom -

He barely escaped through the door once they repeated their chorus. He stopped to catch his breath, and then dashed faster then a lightning bolt.

Only to see the boy started following him.

He kept running while he heard the boy call his name.

"Hiccup, where are you?" He called.

The fairy creature whispered in his ear "You know, your boyfriend's kind of jumpy,"

"He's not my boyfriend," the boy responded. "He's my husband. Hiccup, PLEASE come back! Do you want me to chase you down?"

Hiccup just ran. He couldn't stop, even if he tried. He then found a steep cliff - this meant a dead end. The boy approached him carefully, and then said;

"Come on, if you wanna get up there, we'll use the stairs"

Hiccup gasped in awe and almost fainted, but still managed to keep consciousness.

Back home, Astrid watched the window. She wondered how Hiccup had been doing, slowly realizing she was falling for him.

"Astrid, get back here!" Yelled her mother. "Lord Black has something to say"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid this has happened. Sir, may you repeat tonight's headlines?" He asked the weatherman.

He then shouted "HEAR YE, HEAR YE, HAMISH HADDOCK HAS OFFICIALLY ELOPED WITH SOME MYSTERY MAN! I REPEAT HE ELOPED WITH A MYSTERY MAN! And now for the weather. Scattered showers with -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," yelled Astrid's father.

"A mystery MAN?" Stoick yelled in anger. "We must find him!"

"No - he's clearly not suited for Astrid," said her mother.

"Give us some time, please!" Yelled Valka. "Just till dawn?"

"Very well. Till dawn."


	3. Chapter Three - The Land Of The Living

Chapter Three - The Land of the Living

A/N: FINALLY! Hijack! I can finally write a decent story!

As they walked up the stairs, the boy sat there, admiring the view.

"Isn't it just - wow! It takes my breath away… well - if I had any." He laughed.

"Look; I know what's happened to you, and I'm REAL sorry, but I need to go HOME…"

"This is your home!" He exclaimed.

"BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU'RE NAME!"

Hiccup just wanted to leave. He didn't care for Jack, he loved Astrid instead. He couldn't think of what else to say.

"Oh. Really - well, it used to be Jackson. Jackson Overland. But now because of my cold body temperature, they call me Jack Frost" he replied.

"So, Jack Frost… that has a ring to it," he smiled. He took a little while to calm down, but once he was calm, he really took a look at Jack. He sure was handsome, no doubt about that. But he also seemed very kind and heartwarming, yet still have a tough side, like Astrid. In fact, JUST like Astrid. To be perfectly honest, if he were to stay here forever, he wouldn't mind staying with him. But there WAS a way out, so he could return to Astrid once again.

"I forgot some things! Two wedding presents! Here's the first!" He handed him a long, tall box. Hiccup opened it to find, of all things, a leg.

"A leg?" He asked Jack.

"YOUR leg! I found it after you survived that dog attack! And here's your second gift -" he continued.

He handed him a much larger package. He opened it to find a pile of bones. Out of curiosity, he threw one on the ground. Then everything shook. The box just jumped right out of his hand, and of all things, the bones formed a dog. A kind, jumpy dog. In fact, it formed one of Hiccup's old dogs.

"Toothless? Is that you?!" He yelled in surprise.

"I knew you'd be happy to see it!" Jack laughed.

"Good boy!" He said playfully to Toothless. "Now sit, boy! Sit!" He commanded. The dog followed his orders. "Now, roll over!" The dog responded.

"Play dead!"

The dog just stared at him.

"Ooh, sorry!"

Jack laughed and wore a seductive smirk. "Well, I gotta say, he sure is cute," Jack said, gesturing to the the dog, but then looking up at the brunet boy.

"You should have seen him with fur!" Hiccup responded with a shy smile. By then the dog jumped up on Hiccup's laughed and barked lightly.

"You know, Dad never approved of Toothless jumping up like this," Hiccup said, looking into Jack's piercing blue eyes. "But then again, Dad never approved of anything…"

Jack looked at him with curious, yet calm, loving eyes, "Would he approve of me?"

Hiccup laughed at the thought. "You're lucky enough you never have to meet him,"

Then, an idea just came to him. If he DID in fact see his father, that meant he could visit the land of the living. And then a plan came to mind.

"Actually, now that we're - married," Hiccup scoffed at the thought, "You probably SHOULD meet him,"

Jack smiled widely. "Awesome! Where are they buried?!"

Hiccup gave him a look of confusion before he realized the problem with that. "That's the trouble. Their kinda, upstairs,"

"Oh, they're still living!" He realized. "And I know just how to go up there!" Hiccup smirked with delight.

"Elder North?" Jack called upwards once they had arrived. "Are you there?" Hiccup felt slightly guilty of his plan, but he knew it would carry out just fine.

"Jack!" Yelled a jolly sounding skeleton. "You've arrived! How has my favorite customer been?"

"Just fine and dandy!" He joked. "Biggest news I have for you today is - I got married!"

"Really?!" He cheered. "Well, how wonderful! What's the name of the lucky person."

"Hamish. But we all call him Hiccup, don't we?" He said, nudging the brunet next to him slightly.

"Oh, this is the lucky man. Sure is handsome," he laughed, smiling widely.

"Um… thanks?" Hiccup smiled.

"Listen, North!" Jack smirked. "We need to go upstairs! To visit the land of the living!"

"Please sure, It means so much to - us," he said, having the truth almost escape his lips.

"Why go up there when people are dying to get down here?" He chuckled.

"PLEASE!" Jack begged. "FOR US?!"

"Fine, I'll whip up something…"

He threw in a skull, a crow feather, poison, and - wait, that was for his drink. But then he squeezed his raven until she LAID AN EGG (ew) and cracked it upon his desk. "Now, when you're ready to come back, say 'Hopscotch'" North said in his happy, yet deep voice.

"Hopscotch!" Jack repeated playfully. He then whispers to Hiccup, "it brings back old memories of my sister. It was our favorite game,"

North nodded, and off they rose.

"Wow! This is just: wow!" Jack smiled brightly. "I've spent so long in the darkness, I've almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is,"

"Sure is…" Hiccup continued, trying to sound polite.

Then, Hiccup felt something cold upon his back. He put his hand to see what it was, and he almost immediately knew:

A snowball.

"Think fast!" Jack yelled, throwing another one. Hiccup couldn't help but throw on back for revenge, and son they were engaged in a fight. Snowball after snowball, their laughs got louder, smiles got brighter, and their happiness finally came into play. But Hiccup then remembered he had Astrid to take care of, so he called off the fight, reminded her of his parents, and ran off.

Minutes later and the fairy came back. "Where could he be?" Jack asked her.

"He's probably ran off. He never loved you anyway." The fairy exclaimed.

"He couldn't possibly," Jack said to himself. "But he's seeing his parents,"

"Perhaps," the fairy said. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Fine!" Jack said. "I will!"

"After all," the fairy snickered. "he can't get very far with those 'cold feet'"


End file.
